Deku v Kacchan Pt 47
by Soulitude
Summary: Deku and Kacchan get into another argument.


It was a relatively uninteresting day at U.A. up to when it came time for lunch. The Lunch-Rush Cafeteria was populated, as per usual, to the brink. The faculty had just enough seats for every student in the school to be eating at once, which led to quite a cramped area. And as per usual, Class 2-A was eating split up into one of three groups: the Dekusquad, the Bakusquad, and the "everyone else" squad. They were working on the last one.

In the Dekusquad sat the usual crowd: Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Tsuyu, and, of course, Deku. The group was chowing down happily at their luxury food when they started overhearing a conversation from the Bakusquad. The Bakusquad was on the table right next to them, so it made it hard not to hear. Made it especially hard since they had such a loud group: Kirishima, Ashido, Sero, Kaminari, and Bakugou.

They were discussing the recent "U.A. popularity poll". As was standard nowadays, Midoriya just edged out and beat Bakugou to the top spot. Turns out Bakugou's personality still needed some work. Kirishima made a sly comment to Bakugou, "So Midoriya's got you beat? Huh?" Bakugou grunted, "The hell do you mean? Those voters are just idiots." Kirishima continued on, despite the frantic shaking heads that came from the rest of the Bakusquad, "Well I dunno, I mean he edged you out in our midterm last semester, beat you at the Sports Festival-" he started listing off every moment possible where Midoriya had beat Bakugou. Kirishima got an unexpected amount of entertainment from seeing him pissed off, moreso from him getting into a fight with Midoriya. Bakugou's face scrunched more and more as he went on, glancing at the Dekusquad.

Suddenly he stood up, "Fine Shitty Hair, you want to see me beat Deku? I'll beat his ass down right now!" Slamming his tray on the table, he made his way over to the Dekusquad. Uraraka stood up and blocked him from reaching Midoriya, "You won't beat Deku's ass down. Stop picking fights Bakugou!" Iida turned, "Uraraka is correct! Please do not try to provoke Midoriya in the school cafeteria! There are alternative methods to having a match against Midoriya, such as training!" Bakugou rolled his eyes, "Shut the hell up Four Eyes, and move out of my way Round Face." Midoriya finally spoke up, "Don't say that about my friends." "Eh? So you do wanna fight Deku? I'll fuck you up!" He blasted his way over Uraraka and slammed his fist into the table, blowing the food on the table all over the floor. Tsuyu muttered quite loud, "Are you two going to fight again, ribbit?" Midoriya took a look over to Bakugou, with his palm still on the table, "I guess so. Though, Kacchan, the hole from last week is still being repaired." He took a glance onto the ceiling of the cafeteria, still with a glaring hole from when Bakugou got uppercutted into it. Bakugou growled, "Tsk, shut the fuck up. I'll send you through the damn hole!"

And thus, they started. Midoriya slammed his fist into Bakugou's chest, sending him sprawling to the table where the "everyone else" squad sat, sending all their belongings onto the ground. Tokoyami hissed, "What a mad banquet of darkness." Aoyama agreed, "Please don't try to break my dazzling light." Bakugou ignored them, pushing himself up and sending an explosion to rush back to Midoriya. He grabbed Midoriya's shirt and tried to explode his face off, but Midoriya gave him a sweeping kick and sent him down on one knee, "You bastard." Midoriya had the nerve to smirk. Damn him! Bakugou went for another explosion to Deku's face, and he missed again, this time Midoriya's quick dodge sent his explosion to break the Dekusquad's table.

Bakugou's naturally angry face somehow showed even more fury, "I'll teach you to try and surpass me, you motherfucker." Midoriya used One for All and zipped over to the new Class 1-A's table, all of them looking nervous. "Sorry guys!" Midoriya threw the table at Bakugou. He was unamused, and exploded it apart. Midoriya decided to taunt his friend, "What's wrong Kacchan? I thought you were going to beat my ass up?" Kacchan sent a loud growl in his direction, and exploded up to the ceiling of the cafeteria, "And I will! You damn Deku!" He started spinning towards Midoriya, "Howitzer Impact!" He sent out his plan. Midoriya tried to intercept by charging his fist with 20% One for All, "Smash!" Suddenly their quirks stopped working, and Bakugou was sent right into Midoriya's face, with both of them sent across the floor. Capture tape launched out and grabbed the both of them. Eraserhead walked across the battleground, staring at the two rivals with a tired expression, "You two need to stop doing this."


End file.
